Nihilus Mercer
6e51829abff2a4a7fda1f08d763d237c--winter-soldier-bucky-captain-america-winter.jpg 'First Name' Nihilus 'Last Name' Mercer 'Nicknames' Will be Decided through Roleplay Age 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 Weight 184lb Physiology Prime Condtion~ Nihilus was apart of Project Goliath, after the loss of his right arm Barnabas quickly ordered for him to be the first young subject within the program. Which made Nihilus glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over his race because his where capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Due to the Serum's ability to counteract the acids in the muscle that cause fatigue, allowing the individual to maintain strenuous physical activity for hours on end before tiring. The serum also increases the individual's metabolism, allowing them to heal faster than a normal human, giving them enhanced durability. Along with increased durability, the increased metabolism these Goliaths enjoy also grants them immunity from nearly any poison known to man, due to their body's ability to process it faster than the effects can cause harm to their body. The serum also affects the mind, allowing the individual to retain and recall any information they take in. It also allows the individual's mind to react and process data faster, which improves their reflexes far beyond those of a normal human. For example, one person had stated that he can dodge bullets because he can see faster than they move. In one recipient of a variation of the Serum, grants the ability to perform any action that is seen by the individual, i.e. Photographic Reflexes.. Enhanced Level (Example) Strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through some metals, fast enough to outrun cars(70mph) , agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge fast attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive. 'Perks' *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes 'Behaviour/Personality' Nile seems uptight but is a strong person who gets into fights quickly, Barnabas has noted since the death of both his parents he trued himself into a lose cannon. He tends to try and use force rather than thinking something all the way through. On several occasions others have had to hold Nile back, suggesting that he has a quick temper. He appears to follow Barnabas and the Warriors orders, but defies them when he thinks he can get away with it. Nihilius can hold a grudge for a long time. He often displays aggressive behavior later on for more reasonable reasons despite remaining easily irritable. Apperance 6aaa8cabd74ea104bbb71e97d01b5ea2--bucky-barnes-winter-soldier.jpg tumblr_inline_nob1uee6AV1rrrkde_500.gif 'Relationship' Single Occupation/Rank Special Task 'WARRIOR' ' tumblr_oat55iTYPb1sksh9qo1_500.gif '''WARRIOR is an elite fighting force; they are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. There occupation falls into peacekeeping, Front line battles, Enemy Stronghold Infantry, Protection/Escort activities, i.e guarding a princess or any other political protection, protecting a gaurd station, etc, Challenges from other planets and countries, Battle Instruction/Traniee, Deilivery of high value goods to other towns, countries, planets, etc. And leading out massive amounts of Troops. WARRIOR Operatives are used for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. Rank: 3RD Class 'Perks' *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Intuitive Aptitude Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. '''Fighting Style' Gun Kata: The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less Infan BloodyHunter postOBT Equilibri avatar3 4commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. Weapon of Choice winterarm4.gif Mission_demo_s10033_02.png WS_30.jpg Tumblr_ogo6abbijD1va1f8so4_1280.jpg The Titan Killer Gauntlet Nihilus right arm is made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed this certain arm to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. The metal would be Onyx, Roflietium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. His automailed arm, was burned down to a dark cool metal mix much like how a sword is crafted. Once he pulled the arm out it was fully coated chrome black with a emerald glow. The red lava like marks near the lower arm simply indicates that he's healthy and able to move. And unlike other Automails... the Anti-freeze placed within the arm would work like a Cars air conditioning. Where as it would usually damage his arm if it was too hot, making it difficult to use because of the pain. Or if it was too cold, and the arms joints would lock up. The Anti-freeze would activate a small latch that allows its essence to pour out within the arm when abnormal temperatures are detected. This would quickly cause the arm to get accustomed to any and ever type of weather change. Within the arm. Baranabas had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... his arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and Nihilus probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. It also has the ability to Suppress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emits from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. His arm can shape shift into 3 unknown weapons. He doesn’t know what they are.... nor if they exist in the first place. So this Information is Unknown. . BECKY 3f99debb70697df97e3f25406e8d460d--winter-soldier-bucky-winter-soldier-fanart.jpg ''' BECKY is a assault Rifle probably the most important item in Nihilus life. The Assault Rifle is a prototype weapon that mixes the aspects of two weapons into one. It is called, The KMG. The first creation of the weapon has an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun put together making one weapon. The weapon itself has proven to be very successful and has yet to come across any failures in combat. The weapon along with having a shotgun and assault rifle, it also carries a Titanium Hook for close combat situations. The Rifle carries a high tech Holographic Sight but is open to put any Optic Sight that the user needs to use. The shotgun is an advanced form of the AA-12 shotgun meaning it can go fully automatic or semi-auto. It's range is also much better than any of the shotgun predicesors. The Rifle fires 5.56mm Uranium Rounds with a highly advanced inner system that puts the rifle at higher velocity and stopping power than a standard .50 Caliber Rifle. A standard Magazine carries approx. 40 rounds at a time. The Rifle also comes with a standard bipod for better stability in set fire. It also has a built in grip in front of the firing mechanism to give the user much better accuracy. Above the barrel of the Assault Rifle is an air cooling system that keeps the weapon from overheatting in a fire fight. On the sides of the weapon is two railing systems for the users own personal preference to add on attachments. The weapon itself fires in all three different known firing modes of Semi-Auto, Full-Auto, and Three Round Burst. An added Seurity measure is taken by adding a fingerprint system on the handle to be coded with a specific user. This means that only one person can use an individual KMG Rifle Inventory Scales: 2500 Abilities '''To be discovered through Roleplay Means of Transportation N/A Allies/Enemies Malastre~ Younger Brother Background Nihilius Mercer is the son of Gatson and Kaiette Mercer, his family is famously known for their work within the Special Task Operative. His father was a human descent while his mother was from a distant planet far from the Galaxy within Ama reach. Making him the descent of an Alien/Human Hybrid. His parents where scientist looking through the Cosmo’s for a greater and better Future for not only mankind but for the millions of races throughout the galaxy. But at the age of eight Nihilius father was deprived of air in one of the airlocks within their space station, a terrible malfunction which caused his shuttle to depart from the rest of the ship causing him to be sent into the depths of space without any aid. During this time their son was aboard the ship and when the ship detached his arm was caught within the shuttle. When it detached, his right arm was left with his father this trauma caused Mercer to develop a special case of Amnesia, he is inability to recall information from that day. His father was declared dead; with his father death Kaiette went into spiral becoming a heavy drinker. Leading Nihilius to become the man of the household, not only taking care of her but his little brother as well. But as years went by the relationship between Nihilius and his mother dwindled down into ashes. The only thing that seemed to keep their shattered family together had been the youngest in the family Malastare his young brother. It was revealed later on that someone had hacked into the mainframe of his father shuttle which caused their death. Finding out this secret drove Nihilius into the Warriors, His father was a member of Area 6. An unknown and high-security sector. There is where the more taboo experiments and research take place. Most of what is in Area 6 is in such a state of trial phase or exploration that it remains top-level confidentiality. What ever his father had figured out was the reason for his late death which is the reason why he joined the Warrior Faction to find the truth. How is it they say? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer? Voiced by Richard Scott Harmon John.gif 'APPROVED' Category:RPC Category:Warriors Category:The Forsaken